Nighttime Endeavor
by nightoasis
Summary: A Remus/Sirius. A rainy night, they can't sleep, or at least not alone...


Rating: There is kissing, and the kissing involves two guys.  
Disclaimer: Only the day-dreams are mine, not the people in them.  
A Note: This was originally posted in January, I worked on it, tweaked it, revised it a bit recently. I want to see this as a movie... wouldn't that be beautiful? ....someday, someday.  
  
It was a moonless night, and the stars would have been shining across the ocean of darkest cobalt. It would have been a fresh night full of the life of spring. The new grass would have swayed across the grounds in a living luscious carpet, and the air that would have filled our lungs would have filled us with vigor. The gentle blanket of night was covered with sheet upon sheet of rain. Thunder scared away the hopes of dancing around the lake. It was after midnight in Gryffindor tower but the air was alive and exciting. I peeked out from my red curtains and tried to tell if Sirius, Peter and James were asleep, but the pounding rain made this next to impossible. I didn't need them worrying about me anymore. It wasn't that I was scared of the thunder that shook the walls. I felt its ancient and overwhelming power; it just made it hard to get back to sleep. I crept quietly down the stairs, I suppose it was an old habit, and into the common room. I stumbled slightly in the darkness, but I found one of the large red couches that faced the window that filled one of the walls. I stared out the window, but saw nothing. Suddenly, a flash of lightning came, illuminating the sky. I took in the whomping willow, the lake, the Quidditch pitch, the edge of the Forbidden forest, and the dark figure that was sitting next to me. I gasped in surprise, but it was lost in the roar of thunder that shook the walls.   
  
"Remus?" a strong but slightly musical voice asked. I sighed in relief.  
  
"'lo Padfoot, what brings you here at this hour of the night?" I said as the sky was lit up again.  
  
"Rain," he nodded to the window.  
  
"Mmmmhmm," I nodded, as we sat in silence for awhile. I marveled at the heat that radiated from where the sides of our thighs barely touched.  
  
Sirius shifted a little closer to me, "Weather is so strange, one of the few where we don't have an advantage over those poor muggles. Isn't is amazing that just this afternoon, the only clouds in sight were those little wispy ones?"  
  
"mmhmmm, and tomorrow morning, the sky will probably be clear again."  
  
"and the ground will be all muddy."  
  
"it will make for an interesting game tomorrow." Silence wrapped around us again.   
  
"So you couldn't sleep, eh?" asked Sirius.  
  
"no, not really."  
  
"What do you say we go for a walk?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I dunno.... Around...." I hesitated. I had just finished my detentions for a particularly wonderful prank. The Slytherins will never look at bread pudding the same way... but I wasn't about to get to sleep with this racket going on, so I decided to place my life (or at least my chances of ever having free time again) in Sirius' hands.  
  
"okay..."  
  
"Great! Come on! Let's get the map, and our wands." I followed him up the stairs, and I quietly got my robes and my wand. Sirius got his things, along with the map. I wondered if we would tell James and Peter about this particular nighttime endeavor. I snapped out of my thoughts, as Sirius placed his hand on the small of my back and guided me to the stairs.  
  
"Come on," he urged. The roll of thunder covered any noise that we might have made as we descended the stairs, and crept out the portrait hole. We stood in the empty hall way. Sirius nudged me,  
  
"So where do you want to go?"  
  
"I'm not sure..."  
  
"Oh come on, you've got to have some idea." His eyes pleaded, swallowing me, and filling me at the same time.  
  
"We could go to the astronomy tower," I muttered. The words had barely escaped my lips when Sirius pulled out the map.  
  
"Splendid," he tapped the map, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."  
  
"Any other late night wanderers?"   
  
"Nope, we are free to go!" Sirius grabbed my wrist and tugged me down the hall. We must have been making quite a noise, but it was covered by the echoing melody of raindrops and thunder. We finally made it to the arch that marked the entrance to one of the open astronomy towers. As "excellent" sixth year astronomy students, we had been given the password to the tower so we could study between lessons. I stuck my wand out of the shelter of the cloak and whispered, "Endymion," the love of the Greek moon goddess. I proceeded to tap the heavy handle, no sooner then I had drawn back my hand, the door swung open and Sirius and I stepped inside, the door closed itself behind us.   
  
"'ey, we should leave our robes here, so they won't get all bloody sopping wet," Sirius said, his eyes flashing. I obliged. Sirius took off his shirt also, I paused, but figured that rain could justify being half-naked, with Sirius. Sirius haphazardly folded his clothes and put them in a dark corner, I added mine. He cleared the map and stuffed it in his robes, grinning.   
  
"Race you to the top!" he called, already at the foot of the spiraling staircase.  
  
The only light came from the occasional crimson star-shaped lantern hanging from the cold grey stone. Sirius' legs were more powerful, and he took the stairs two at a time. I won out in endurance though, and by the time we reached the top, I was at his heels. We didn't stop when the stairs ended, and ran right into the open space that was the observation area. I over took him, stretching my legs as far as they would go. We got to the far wall at the same moment, just as a crest of lightning lit the sky. We fell in a heap against the wall, semi-sheltered from the rain. I watched with satisfaction as Sirius' chest heaved. It wasn't often that he met his match. He offered me his hand, and pulled me to his side. Water streamed down his chest, eyes glowing radiantly with happiness. We stood in our pajama bottoms, looking over the edge, leaning a little farther then we probably should have been, but that was how everything involving Sirius was. I felt his clear eyes upon me, and I bit my lip as I turned to face him. Our glances met for a moment before I looked away. I was afraid of his searching eyes. It felt as if he could see through me, straight into my throbbing heart, see my fears, my weaknesses, and my hidden desires. His hand dragged across my cheek, as he pushed my wet tresses behind my ear.   
  
"You're beautiful in the rain," he whispered at a barely audible level. A million thoughts wanted to burst out my mouth and I wanted to say the millions words that I had been dreaming of for so long, but they all got blocked up somewhere in my throat, and all I could do was turn away. He couldn't mean it, but how I wished that he did.   
  
"Moony?" he brushed my arm. God, I loved it when he said that, rich and rising. This couldn't be happening, it shouldn't be happening.   
  
"Don't do this to me Sirius."  
  
"What? Tell you the truth? Tell you what you want to hear? Need to hear? What I need to tell you? Is it such a sin, to think you are beautiful?"  
  
"Yes, it is. You don't know what you are saying, what you are getting into. Sirius, I don't need you to break my heart, the moon already does that for me. Don't say it unless you mean it."  
  
"But I do," he pleaded.  
  
"I can't believe that," I turned away again, "how can I know that I'm worth more then a week of your time?"  
  
"You're worth a lifetime. I've already waited that, to tell you this. Remus, you're perfect, you're wonderful. You are all the things I could never be," he grabbed my shoulders and turned me to him. "Listen to me Remus," he nudged my chin. I wondered if he could tell that there were tears of despair, and hope, and sorrow mixed in with the cleansing rain on my face. "We fit. You are the most remarkable person that I have met." He pulled me to him, flesh against flesh, chest against chest, light and dark mixing together into a swirling grey mix of emotions. "You can't deny it Remus. I know you can feel it." I gave in to Sirius Black. I let my guard down; the wall that I had took such care in building came tumbling down as I placed my arms around his waist. My hands were splayed out on his back, taking in the moment, this new sensation. I couldn't hold my cries any longer. My tears washed away my doubts, and this was a new beginning, a fresh canvas, and all the colors were up for grabs.   
  
"I have wanted you for so long but you were always taken. And I was always afraid..." my voice trailed off. The embrace was tightened, and the rhythmic circles that he drew on my back carried me away.   
  
And then, it came. He cupped my face in his hands, and his lips were on mine, gentle, pleading, tugging at my lower lip. A tiny moan was drawn from the, and Sirius took the opportunity to probe deeper with his tongue. Setting off an electrical, tingling heat, better then any butterbeer. He finally pulled away when a clap of thunder filled the already energized air. Suddenly I felt naked and alone, surrounded by the night.  
  
"You're freezing," mumbled Sirius. He rubbed my shoulders a couple times, then took my hand, and tugged me gently to the stairs 


End file.
